Tan cerca, tan lejos
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Tetsuro le habla pero Kei no responde... parece que ya no puede hablar lo suficientemente alto. [KuroTsuki]


_**Nota:** La verdad no me gusta mucho esta historia peeero como no estoy acostumbrada a hacer drama kurotsuki esto me sirve para darme bofetadas mentales y mejorar después._

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

Sólo vio a Kei comer en silencio, contemplando la lentitud con la que levantaba la cuchara con los cereales. Daba una imagen tan frágil que temió que si respiraba un poco fuerte el rubio se quebraría.

Al final no vació ni la mitad de su taza, ya que el cereal se había convertido en grumos desagradables nadando en la leche. Kuroo lo llamó con suavidad, preocupado, y el menor se levantó sin decir nada parar tirar el resto por el caño y lavar su taza con la misma desidia con la que se había levantado en los últimos meses. Quizás Kei no lo escuchó, perdido en la espuma del jabón líquido. Al parecer Kuroo no hablaba lo suficientemente alto.

Cuando Tsukishima terminó de enjuagar todo se quedó mirando sus manos, rozando sus propios dedos ásperos.

— _Siempre se te resecan las manos con facilidad. Recuerda usar esa crema que huele a coco._

— Lo recuerdo. —mostró una ligera curvatura en sus labios y Tetsuro lo imitó; definitivamente ambos recordaban la manera en la que el pelinegro siempre le acariciaba las manos después de que usaba esa crema encantado con lo suaves que se las dejaba, y se las mordía por encima como un gatito que intenta atrapar ese delicioso aroma.

Lo siguió al baño quedándose en el arco de la puerta abierta y volvió a llamarlo sin obtener respuesta. Apoyó la mano en el marco y Tsukishima suspiró en una especie de jadeo que parecía arrebatarle la vida misma; comenzó a desvestirse, muy lento, dobló la ropa en el cesto y dejó sus lentes encima. Se rodeó con sus propios brazos, pasando las palmas por su espalda de arriba abajo, como si quisiera esconderse de su mirada.

Kei no necesitaba mirarse para saber lo delgado que estaba, su piel se había consumido hasta abrazarle los huesos demasiado notorios. Alarmado, Kuroo dio un paso al frente intentando tocarlo pero el otro se alejó y lo escuchó resoplar nuevamente, esta vez con dolor contenido.

El rubio se afirmó de la pared para pisar dentro de la ducha y miró esos fríos azulejos bajo su mano. Tetsuro siguió donde apuntaban esos ojos acaramelados que apenas conservaban un leve brillo y fue feliz al notar las palpitaciones de su chico acelerándose como las suyas, rememorando el primer día en que oficialmente empezaron a vivir aquí. Acababan de terminar de desempacar y les tocaba turnarse para usar el baño, donde terminaron "peleando" porque el pelinegro se negaba a aceptar su derrota en piedra, papel y tijeras, mientras el chorro de agua caliente empezaba a enturbiar todo a su alcance.

Se supone que estaban demasiado agotados y por eso les urgía tomar un buen baño y dormir, sin embargo la pelea pasó de jalones y cosquillas a un debate de besos y toques debajo de la ropa, y en un minuto el cansancio se fue por ahí mientras Kuroo lo rodeaba y le mordía la nuca, detrás de él, dentro de él, mientras los dedos del rubio se clavaban en los azulejos empañados dejando sus huellas.

Esperó al menor en la habitación donde era evidente qué cosas eran las que usaba Kei y las que él usaba, ya que su chico siempre dejaba todo bien acomodado y él, bueno, no es que fuera un desastre, simplemente olvidaba devolver algo al mismo sitio de donde lo tomó. Como la vez en que Tsukishima se cabreó al no encontrar el cortaúñas, y el cual terminó recuperando de arriba de la nevera donde Kuroo lo dejó dos días atrás mientras se preparaba un bocadillo. Le había hecho mucha gracia aquello, preguntándole a Tsukishima si acaso no fue algo loco, y la agria mirada contraria le respondió por sí sola, cortándole la risa de un machetazo.

También se fijó en las tres almohadas en la estrecha cama, una lisa y puesta en el sitio justo, la de Tsukishima, y otras dos bastante maltratadas, que eran con las que Kuroo solía apretarse la cabeza para dormir.

Sus amigos le cuestionaron muchas veces por qué Tsukki; que era listo, atractivo y todo, pero ellos no "pegaban" para nada. Curioso, puesto que Tetsuro lo veía al contrario, eran parecidos, sólo que de diferente forma. A Kuroo no le importaba marear a todos diciendo las mil y una cosas que le encantaban del rubio, muchas de ellas meramente cotidianas pero bastantes significativas para él. Lograban comprenderse de muchas maneras que podrían no ser obvias para los demás y por eso amaba más a Tsukki, porque nadie más le hacía sentir lo mismo que Tsukki le provocaba, nadie hablaba, pensaba o actuaba como Tsukki.

Nadie traía una crema dental extra para niños porque sabía que le gustaba comérsela cuando se cepillaba, nadie se peleaba con su pelo hasta lograr mantenerlo controlado un par de horas cuando salía a buscar empleo; quizás los demás se ofenderían si iba de aquí para allá como rayo arrasando con todo y se largaba apurado a sus clases sin despedirse, pero de todas maneras siempre tenía su taza de café lista para antes de que partiera y era como un "Que te vaya bien, y ya relájate o envejecerás rápido" que podía escuchar provenir de la taza con la voz de Tsukki, por eso siempre regresaba con un pequeño regalo para el menor dándole las gracias. Tan simple y a la vez mágico, como cuando podían detectar si el otro tenía alguna preocupación por más normal que actuara.

Podría pasar lo mismo con miles de parejas, sin embargo, si no era con Kei de ninguna manera sería igual. Oyó perfectamente sus pasos acercándose a la habitación ya que la pieza completa era bastante chica, pero así y todo les encantaba porque era sólo de ellos, porque se sentían en el mundo de Tetsuro y Kei, era su paraíso (aunque Tsukishima lo llamaba caja de zapatos) de menos de dieciocho metros cuadrados con un par de paredes desconchadas, nada que no tuviese arreglo con amor y una buena mano de pintura.

El olor a coco fue lo primero que sintió al abrirse la puerta y Tsukishima entró yendo al closet para tomar lo que usaría. Tenían la ropa dividida por categoría, la ligera para estar en casa, la deportiva y casual para salir por ahí y la de eventos importantes, pero ninguna estaba separada en "Tetsuro" y "Kei". Usaban la misma talla así que daba igual quién había comprado qué, incluso era igual con los zapatos y la ropa interior siempre que estuviera limpia. Este era el mundo en el que querían estar, no importaba si era en un cuartucho.

Tsukishima se acercó llevando pantalones lisos y una camisa blanca de vestir que le quedaba más ancha de lo que recordaba, y al tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama lo vio jugar con los dedos en su regazo, inquieto.

— _Todo saldrá bien, precioso._

— Hoy es el día en que todo "terminará", y aun así nada cambiará para mí.

Tetsuro le buscó la mirada pero el rubio la mantuvo gacha, fija en sus manos. Su mueca amarga cambió al tocar el anillo de su anular, haciéndolo rodar en su dedo, y el mayor se rió bastante, preguntándole si se acordaba de ese día.

— Realmente se te pegó la estupidez de Bokuto por juntarse tanto, mira que venir a pedirme compromiso mientras sacábamos la basura.

Por primera vez en semanas Kuroo lo escuchó reírse, a pesar de que los ojos del más alto poco a poco se aguaban. Aquello había sido en una noche de primavera, recordó, mientras dejaban afuera toda la basura acumulada para que el aseo se la llevara en la mañana. Él ya había dejado su parte y se sacudía las manos para volver adentro cuando se topó con su novio arrodillado en la acera; no era inusual su cursilería ridícula y sus momentos inoportunos, pero esto ya superaba cualquier cosa, ahí, con su sonrisa molesta que brillaba incluso más que el anillo que le estaba mostrando.

No se acordaba muy bien de las palabras que el otro le dijo, probablemente un montón más de chabacanería barata, porque aún sin poder procesar nada Tsukishima había intentado huir de la escena. Fue detenido por el mayor que lo agarró de una pierna haciéndolo caer y de milagro no dejó la cara en el pavimento, tratando de arrastrarse mientras le pedía exaltado que lo soltara de una vez. Sí, estaba exaltado, jodidamente nervioso y espantado por lo que Kuroo le estaba pidiendo. El pelinegro se le trepó abrazándolo por la espalda, agradecido de que no estuvieran pasando autos o sin dudas alguien habría llamado a la policía, y le puso el anillo.

No iban a casarse de verdad ya que no podían, era una prueba, un símbolo para ellos dos, para que él lo mirara y supiera que Kuroo Tetsuro no tenía miedo de amarlo, ni de decirle cosas tontas y embarazosas, tampoco de pasar toda la vida a su lado. Cuando volvieron a su pieza Kuroo mordió el anillo para probarle que no era tan tacaño como para no comprarle algo de plata real y Tsukishima lo regañó por gastar un buen dinero que podía servirles en cosas mucho más útiles; estaba muy feliz aunque no lo dijera, pero enojado igualmente.

— _Gracias por siempre usarlo de todas maneras._

— ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije pero la verdad desde ese momento pensé en ahorrar también para comprarte uno a ti. —se inclinó hacia el buró, abriendo la gaveta para sacar el pequeño cofrecito con el anillo plateado— A pesar de que ya no importe ahora.

— _Kei…_

— ¿Qué está pasando con el tiempo? Va tan rápido y a veces tan tortuosamente lento que la realidad está dejando de serlo y casi no puedo diferenciar cuando estoy despierto o dormido. Bokuto y Akaashi me ofrecieron vivir con ellos, mi familia e incluso la tuya también y se los agradezco, sé por qué lo hacen, pero prefiero sentirme miserable aquí que rodeado de gente que me tiene lástima. —las lágrimas del rubio no caían, no recordaba cuándo habían dejado de hacerlo, sin embargo siempre lo delataba ese tono rojizo que aparecía en su rostro al estar conteniéndose— Dicen que me estoy aferrando a este lugar y que es dañino pero… ¿qué tiene de malo recordarte? No quiero olvidarme de ti, me aterra. Hace unos días desperté y tu imagen fue borrosa en mi cabeza, como cuando despierto de un sueño sin importancia que no me interesa recordar después. No quiero olvidar tu cara, no quiero que te conviertas en un sueño que desaparece, que un día ya no sepa cómo era tu voz. ¿Qué tiene de malo extrañarte?

— _Lo siento tanto._

— Después de tantas promesas… eres tan patético, de verdad.

— _Sí que lo soy._

— ¿Tsukki? —el nombrado se exaltó con los toques en su puerta, no se había enterado de cuándo Bokuto entró al departamento con la llave que había sido de Kuroo. El mayor pasó mostrándole tanta tristeza que parecía que se iba a desbaratar; nunca fue bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero lamentablemente Tsukishima tampoco tenía las fuerzas para decir algo al respecto— ¿Con quién hablabas?

— Con nadie.

El otro echó un vistazo rápido por todo el cuarto y miró al menor confundido, con pena después. Apretó los labios pero prefirió no decir lo que pensaba— Vamos, ya es hora.

Cerró la puerta para esperarlo abajo y Kei se colocó el anillo de Tetsuro en el mismo dedo, encima del que el pelinegro le había dado. Se puso de pie, asegurándole que iría a verlo en un rato más a donde descansaba ahora el mayor.

— _Vale, te estaré esperando._

Esa mañana, en alguna página de los periódicos locales hablaban sobre el juicio que se llevaría a cabo contra el sospechoso al que finalmente le dieron captura, luego de cinco meses desde el robo fallido en la tienda de herramientas donde murió un joven empleado por un disparo accidental llamado Kuroo Tetsuro, de 22 años.


End file.
